And Then Some
by Court Jester 21
Summary: Alicia has a threesome with Will and Peter. No male/male action here, the men are here for Alicia. Just a crazy idea I had that was begging to be let out. I promise, it does have a plot. Note the M rating for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, let me begin by saying that this is a very mature story. Really, not for kiddos. If you're a kiddo, turn around and leave now._

_This story contains a threesome between Alicia, Peter and Will. There is no male/male slash. Will and Peter are there for Alicia._

_This idea came to me and I just had to get it out. I know that the writers won't let the storyline go here, but it's a fun idea to think about, right? Looking to add more chapters soon..._

_These are not my peeps. Notice how I said it's a fun idea to think about. That's all this is, fun, fun, fun. Don't read too much into it._

It started as a competition. Peter agreed to participate just to prove he was a bigger man than Will. It was ridiculous, and he knew it. Peter had won the election and was holding the governor's office in Springfield. At a glance, he could convince anyone that he was a bigger man than Will. Anyone except Alicia.

Alicia remained in Chicago. They were still married in name. They were still "working things out". They saw each other occasionally and the kids visited as often as they could. Peter didn't know how much longer they could carry on this marital charade. Zach would go off to college next year, and Grace would soon follow. They wouldn't have the kids holding them together anymore. Peter's career was dependent on Alicia being at his side, as man and wife. There was talk of a presidential campaign in his future, but he knew he'd have to resolve things with Alicia for that to ever become a reality.

One evening, after spending the day in Chicago for work, he stopped by to visit Alicia at home. He'd told her he was coming. He'd told her he wanted to talk.

Alicia waited for him with a glass of wine in her hand and a stomach full of butterflies. The wine did nothing to drown the butterflies, but she automatically lifted the glass to her lips every few minutes anyway as she stared anxiously at the door. When Peter arrived, he used his key to enter on his own. He stepped into the kitchen and gave her his classic smile.

"Hi," was all that he said.

"Hi," she returned, wearing a nervous smile of her own.

"Are the kids in their rooms?" he asked.

Alicia nodded. "I didn't tell them you were coming. I didn't know if you wanted to talk in private."

It was Peter's turn to nod in acknowledgment of her astute perception. She had always been perceptive. With all of the practice her job gave her, she had honed her skills since he had known her so intimately.

"That's a good idea," he responded. He almost began, and then reconsidered. "Actually, can we. . . ?" Peter asked with a gesture toward her bedroom.

Alicia drew in a breath as she nodded her agreement and led the way. This meant Peter was thinking one of two things. Either he wanted this to be so private that the kids had no chance of overhearing them, or he thought he might have a shot of getting her into bed. She hoped for the first, but prepared for the second.

They entered the room and Peter shut the door behind them. Alicia sat on the bed, and gestured for Peter to take the chair in the corner. He sat down on the edge, gathered his courage, and dived in. "Alicia, I know that there are still problems between us. I know that we haven't addressed all of our issues, but if there is any possibility of working on our marriage, REALLY working on it, then I'd like to try." Peter stared at his hands, but looked up nervously as he asked," Do you think you could do that?"

Alicia's mind was reeling, but she did her best not to reveal her emotions on her face. "Peter, I don't know. A lot has happened, you're right. But I don't know if I can get past it. I don't know how to trust you again. If I did, I think it would have happened by now."

"But Alicia, we haven't been trying. We haven't been talking. There is a lot that we've never talked through. If we are going to work things out, we're going to have to go there," Peter argued. "It's a big mess that we're in, I'll agree to that, but it's not going to untangle itself. That's something that we're going to have to do together."

Alicia scooted farther back on the bed, unconsciously leaning away from him. This was not the discussion she wanted to be having. She expected that they would have to take action eventually, either to reconcile or divorce, but that didn't mean that she was ready to make such a decision. Collecting her thoughts, she spoke calmly and softly, "Peter, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready. The thought of going to counseling or talking through these issues is just unfathomable to me right now. I don't know if that's where I'll be forever, but that's where I am right now. To be able to open up and really work things out, there has to be trust. Without trust, I don't know where to go."

Alicia tried not to look at him. She didn't want to see the effect her words had on him. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wasn't about to open herself up to be hurt by him again. When she caught a glance at him, he was staring at his shoes, but his head was bobbing in a nod.

He looked up and she couldn't help but meet his eyes. "Ok, Alicia, let me start with this. Since we separated, there have been no other women. In fact, since I went to prison, there have been no other women. I haven't slept with anyone but you in over 4 years. I don't know if you believe me or not, but it's the truth."

Alicia didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she could believe him or not. She found it hard to believe. They hadn't slept together for almost two years, and she couldn't believe that he had abstained for so long. Her anger welled up inside her and she spoke without thinking. "You expect me to believe that you haven't had sex in two years?"'

Peter's eyes betrayed his disappointment in her reaction. He only nodded, pausing to construct an argument. "It's true. I don't know what else to tell you Alicia. It's true. I know that I can't change my past actions, but I have been trying to redeem myself for you."

Alicia shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears in her anger. "I didn't ask you for that, Peter. And no matter what you do now, you can't erase the past. If you don't have sex for the rest of your life, you'll never change what I think of you." Alicia gasped at her own admission. Unconsciously, her hand rose to her mouth, as if to stop the words that she had already spoken. She knew she should apologize. She knew she should say something, but nothing came to her. So she sat, mouth gaping open, staring at Peter, with no words to say.

"It's ok. I hope you're wrong, but it's ok," Peter replied, his calm manner revealing how deeply hurt he was. "I'm sorry, Alicia, I shouldn't have come here." He stood and walked out of her apartment without another word.

Alicia anguished over her words for the next two days. She tried to think of something to say to him. She knew the ball was in her court, but she couldn't come up with anything to say. She couldn't lead him on. She couldn't make him think she felt something that she didn't. But she didn't want to leave him hurting the way he was either.

On the third day after their argument, she gathered her courage and dialed his number. She was perched on the edge of her bed and it was late. Part of her wished that he wouldn't answer. And then he did.

"Hello?" came his voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi," she said sheepishly. "Listen, Peter, I'm sorry about how things ended the other night. I didn't mean to say that."

There was a long silence on the line before he answered.

"But you meant it, didn't you?" his tone was grim, as if he already knew her answer.

"I don't know, Peter. It just came out. It's not something that I think about often. I don't sit and stew about you and come up with mean things to say."

There was another silence tying up the line. Alicia had a plan when she dialed. She had to follow through, but his silence was making it difficult.

"Peter, I don't know if this is a good idea or not, but if we're going to make this work, we'll have to start somewhere. I don't know how to trust you. I can't let you in to hurt me again. But if you're willing to try, I have an idea."

"Anything, Alicia. You name it and I'll try it," Peter replied quickly.

Alicia inhaled a deep breath, hoping that it would make her next words easier to say. "It would have to be just sex. I can't handle any more than that."

Alicia waited for his response before she could continue to reveal the rest of her plan.

"Ok," Peter replied. He seemed to be alright with the idea, and so Alicia let the other shoe drop.

"But I don't want it to be just us. I don't trust us. If it's just you and me, it's too tempting. I want to invite someone else to join us."

Peter was stunned on the other end of the line. He tried not to let his voice betray how unexpected this was to him as he asked, "Is there someone you had in mind?"

"Will."

And that was how it began. Peter stood in Alicia's kitchen awaiting Will's arrival. The kids were staying at friends' houses tonight, giving them a perfect opportunity to try Alicia's plan. It had been several weeks since their phone conversation and the birth of Alicia's idea. Peter had protested, but when Alicia explained that she had ended things with Will awhile back, he felt a little better. He was still uncertain how this would work out. Saving a marriage by having a threesome? It seemed like a terrible idea, but he didn't know what else to try either. Alicia refused to allow him any other tactics, and so he accepted.

Peter had been the one to approach Will. Will was cautious and unsure of Peter's motives. Eventually he had agreed, after checking with Alicia to be sure he wasn't being played. Will was assured it was just sex, it was what Alicia wanted, and though he didn't understand it anymore than Peter did, he went along with it for her sake.

Alicia stood in her darkened bedroom wearing only a black silk robe. Will had given it to her. She found a slight satisfaction in knowing that Will might recognize it and Peter would not. She was so mixed up that she didn't know where her feelings lay in relation to these two men, but she decided to ignore all emotions tonight and just enjoy. She'd been with them both before, and she knew how they were in bed. If they could get over the fact that they were sharing her with one another, everything might just work out alright after all.

She turned and looked around the room. Everything seemed to be ready. She looked in the mirror. She seemed to be ready. But she was nervous, very nervous. She really had no idea how this would turn out. These two could barely stand to be in a room together and now she was asking them to share her bed? Was she crazy? She hoped not, but the anxiety that kept creeping up her spine didn't have her convinced.

There was a knock at the door, and Alicia jumped. Then she moved to answer the door. Peter had started, but when he saw Alicia, he allowed her to answer. Checking first to be sure it was Will, Alicia opened the door and stepped back for him to enter. They exchanged nervous smiles, and Will followed Alicia into the kitchen where Peter waited.

Alicia wearing only a silk robe and two men dressed in their suits from work made quite a spectacle standing in her silent kitchen. The tension hung thick in the air between them. With no other solutions presenting themselves, Alicia asked, "Who wants tequila?"

Both Will and Peter jumped in agreement, and Alicia moved to get the bottle down from the cabinet. Will walked around the island to retrieve the glasses from their home in the cupboard and Peter felt a pang of jealousy. Will knew where the glasses were kept? Just how close had the two of them been?

Alicia poured them each a bit into a glass, and they all finished quickly. She raised the bottle again, asking silently if another round was needed. They both set their glasses back down, indicating that they would appreciate that refill she was offering. A second round was finished in silence. Alicia murmured, "What the hell," as she poured herself a third round. First Will and then Peter lined their glasses up for their third helpings as well.

When all three glasses had been drained, Alicia looked back and forth between Will and Peter. Both refused to make eye contact with her or each other. She slowly screwed the lid back onto the bottle of tequila, daring them to look at her. Neither one did. Maybe they were expecting her to back out. Maybe they were hoping that she would. But they had both come here tonight and that was enough.

"Well, no time like the present," Alicia said to the dead air in front of her before she turned and walked toward the bedroom. Peter entered behind her and Will came in last, closing and locking the bedroom door behind them. In the event that a Florrick child came home unexpectedly tonight, they should not have to see what was about to happen.

Just like in the kitchen, they stood for a moment in an uncomfortable silence. Peter gazed at the floor as Alicia looked between them, hoping that one of them would know what to do. Alicia stood alongside the bed on the far side of the room. Peter stood in the corner near the chair and Will was barely inside the room. Stepping up to rescue Alicia from having to get things started, Will joked, "I guess I'm not here for my elegant attire," as he began to loosen his tie.

Alicia stood awkwardly as Will and Peter began to undress. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't help one of them and ignore the other. She didn't want to undress and be the only naked one in the room. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Once again, Will came to her rescue. He had finished while Peter was still undressing. He stood before her, stark naked and displaying a slight erection. He blushed as he approached her, and she thanked him with a quiet smile. A glance toward the lower half of his body told Will that she noticed the erection, but said nothing. He lightly and briefly touched her cheek before reaching to her waist to untie her robe. He pulled it off of her and turned to lay it across the chair behind him.

He noticed that Peter was now naked as well, and when he turned back around he found that Peter was embracing and kissing Alicia. Jealously stabbed Will's heart like a knife. How could he do this? But he wouldn't let Peter get the best of him. He came up behind Alicia, his naked body resting against hers. She was quite engaged in making out with Peter, but she did lean back slightly into his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began lightly stroking her stomach as he kissed her neck.

Alicia moaned slightly, and as her moans grew louder and more frequent, neither of them knew who she was responding to. Will had begun running his hands up and down her back side, moving from her thighs to her butt to the small of her back. Peter reached his hand around to grab her butt, encroaching on Will's territory. Will looked up at Peter and asked calmly, despite the anger rising up in him, "Did you want to switch places?"

Peter said nothing but moved his hands back out of Will's way. Alicia let out a slight chuckle, finally relaxing due to the attention and the tequila. "Play nice, you two," she said, her voice displaying how relaxed she was as she nuzzled into Peter's embrace.

Peter leaned down to continue kissing her, his hands stroking her sides and reaching up towards her breasts. Will was kissing up and down her spine, and Alicia squirmed in delight. Peter moved from her lips to her neck and then planted kisses down her chest. Alicia's head fell backwards in pleasure and she swayed unsteadily. She fell back and Will caught her, guiding her gently to lay down on the bed.

Will lay down beside her, leaving Peter no choice but to crawl over both of their bodies or walk around to the other side of the bed. As he walked around the bed, Alicia turned toward Will and began kissing him. By the time Peter made it into the bed, Will and Alicia were going at it, their tongues and limbs intertwined. Peter was left with Alicia's naked back and shoulders. He found her sweet spot near her jawline and teased it mercilessly with his tongue.

Alicia pressed herself closer to Will to relieve the aching between her legs. Even that was not enough as she released a moan of frustration. Will and Peter understood. They simultaneously reached down between her legs, their hands brushing together. Peter pulled his hand back quickly, as if it'd been burned, but Will continued on, slipping a finger inside her.

Peter wasn't giving up that easily. He found his way to her clit, pressing her onto her back for a better reach. Alicia's back arched her off the bed at his touch, a loud moan escaping as she turned her head toward Peter.

Will now had two fingers bobbing in and out of her, Peter was massaging her clit and Alicia felt as if she was coming apart. She strained against her own body, trying to find a way to access even more pleasure. On cue, Peter leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. Seconds later, Will followed suit. Will and Peter each had an arm resting across her shoulder, effectively pinning her down.

Alicia's brain struggled to make sense of her situation. She was pinned to her bed by her two lovers. Each had a nipple in his mouth and a hand between her legs. Peter was driving her crazy as he circled around and around her clit. Will was alternating between illiciting hot moans from her as he sparked her favorite spot inside and slowly driving in and out of her, teasing her with how close he was to what she wanted.

Alicia turned her head to the right to see Will's sly smile. He knew he was getting to her. Who was she kidding? With the reactions she'd been giving, the neighbors probably knew he was getting to her. At the moment, she didn't care. Will leaned in to kiss her but Peter picked up his pace to make her arch and moan. She fought against it to let Will's tongue into her mouth and his kiss was firm but sweet. After a moment, she pulled away and he met her eyes as he returned his mouth to her nipple.

Alicia flipped her head back to the left to meet Peter's gaze. In his eyes, she could see his passion, but there was something else. Sorrow? Jealousy? She wasn't sure. She ignored it. He lifted his chin to kiss her and she began to devour his face. It was Will's turn to pick up the pace, thrusting his fingers into her faster and faster. Alicia held the kiss, determined not to let him rattle her.

Finally, she pulled back, breathless, and shot a look over to Will. It was a look of reproach, but she raised her eyebrows, silently asking for more. He delivered. Both Peter and Will had begun flicking her nipples with their tongues, and Will drove his three fingers in and out of her harder and harder, hitting her deeply each time. She lost eye contact with them both. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She was writhing between them, panting and moaning and sweating. With her arms pinned down, there was little else she could do. It felt fabulous, but at the same time, she knew that she would feel just as fabulous if they let her come. Which they weren't doing, and it seemed to be on purpose.

"I don't care. . . who. . . but I need. . . someone. . . inside me. . . now," she managed to say, between trying to get enough oxygen into her body and trying to let the moans escape as they built up inside.

Peter jumped. "Sure thing, babe." His voice was quiet, but his tone was a bit smug. Alicia couldn't notice in her current state, but Will did. He pulled his fingers out of her, and she moaned angrily. She turned toward him, though Peter had stepped up to be her first. She found his leg and began kneading against it while waiting for Peter.

Peter pushed Alicia onto Will until she was straddling his stomach. Then he came up behind her and pushed her up onto all fours, preparing to enter her from behind. He slid the tip of his penis up against her hot, pulsing mound. He entered slowly, torturing her with each millimeter. Alicia was silent, panting and trying not to make eye contact with Will.

Will could see Peter's smug expression over Alicia's shoulder. Peter wanted Will to see Alicia's face while he fucked her. To know what he was doing to her. He was rubbing his power in Will's face. Will tried not to care. He thought about sitting back and just watching, but he knew he was here for Alicia. He had to touch her, had to let her know that he was still here, and he cared enough to make this even more pleasurable for her. He was reaching down to rub her clit when Peter must have made it all the way inside.

Her head jerked up and her eyes opened wide as she shuttered and let out a loud moan. She began rocking back against Peter in an erratic rhythm. She wanted nothing more than to come now, and then she felt Will rubbing her clit and her left nipple at the same time. She finally met his eyes, a silent acknowledgement of his attention to her. He raised his lips to her cheek and let them travel to her ear, her neck, her shoulders as she rocked back and forth between him and Peter. She was slamming her body against Will, only to pull away again, and the moaning never stopped. He hoped that when Peter was through with her, he would be able to please her just as much.

Peter tried controlling himself to make it last as long as possible, but Alicia was wild. She was wound so tightly that he couldn't reign her back in. He tried wrapping his arm around her waist to slow her hips and whispering in her ear, but she didn't notice. She fought against him instinctively on her quest to reach completion. He held on for the ride and managed to grab one of her breasts in his hand.

Alicia was euphoric. She wasn't entirely sure where she was, but she was certain it wasn't her own body. This all felt too good, she was being touched in too many places at once to feel real. She hoped that she never fell back to Earth.

And then, suddenly, it was all too much. Her body was overloaded with too much pleasure, too much passion, too much pressure. She needed release and she couldn't seem to find it. She was bucking against Peter, but the angle wasn't quite right. Will had her clit, but it wasn't enough.

"I. . . can't. . ." she panted, frustration painted on her face.

Will watched a tear squeeze out of the corner of her eye as he responded, "Yes you can, Alicia." His voice was quiet but firm. He reached down to wet his fingers before bringing them back to her clit. He licked the fingers of his opposite hand and placed them back on her nipple.

Her moaning continued and her expression gave Will hope that she was close. Peter seemed oblivious to her dilemma, just trying to hold on until she came.

"Come on, Alicia, let it come," Will murmured to her, coaxing her orgasm out of her. "Come on," he said, noticing now how close she was. "Now, Alicia, now. Let it out now."

His voice and the sound of her name was grounding her, something she could hold onto as she fought against her body. She leaned toward his voice and suddenly she was there. Earlier, she had felt as if she were coming apart at the seams, and now she exploded into a million pieces. She felt herself crashing down and heard her own screams as if they were far away. She was coming back to herself, milking the last bits of pleasure from Peter's pulsing member. And then, she had nothing left. Her arms just couldn't hold her up anymore and she felt her body shaking. As she collapsed helplessly onto Will, he whispered in her ear, "Beautiful".

Will stroked her back as her body recovered. Peter had disappeared to clean up, and Will relished his time alone with her. He let her take her time and just held her and stroked her until she was ready for him.

Waves of warm pleasure were pulsing though Alicia's body. Her heart rate was soaring and her body heaved with her deep breaths. As she lay on Will's naked body, she hoped to never move again.

And then Will's erection pressing into her belly brought her back to reality. Peter was coming back into the room, and Alicia managed to lift her head to meet Will's eyes. She was still panting, and Will pushed the sweaty hair back from her face. "Are you ready for some more?" he asked with a boyish grin.

She nodded, averting her eyes in embarrassment but unable to hide her smile. Will gently flipped her to her back and climbed on top of her. He taunted her entrance with the tip of his penis. Peter lay down beside Alicia and began kissing along her neck and shoulders, while his hand grazed over her belly. "Mmmmmmm," Alicia hummed at the pleasant sensations.

Her eyes jerked open as Will entered her slowly. She was very sensitive, and Will could tell from her reactions. He pulled back out slowly and then drove back into her even slower. He kept up the tantalizing pace as her breathing began to slow and Peter continued caressing and kissing her. When she began bucking her hips against him as he entered, Will picked up the pace a bit. He slammed into her a few times and suddenly she came again. There was no warning, just her intense moans and the pulsing Will felt around his penis.

Peter paid no attention to Will or Alicia's orgasm. He continued to stroke and kiss her as if he were the one causing her elaborate reactions.

When Alicia opened her eyes again, she caught a mischievous expression on his face. He pulled back out of her, still rock hard as he had not come when she had. As he began to reposition her, she realized what he was doing. He bent her knees up toward her chest and then gently pushed them to the side until they were resting on the mattress. He slid one leg between her legs and scooted up close to her behind. He teased her opening once again before entering into her warm, pulsing vagina. He used his free leg as leverage against the bed to pulse into her. Alicia lifted her top leg to his shoulder to give herself some leverage to pulse back.

Peter looked up to see what the shuffle had been about. It was a complex position, one he had never tried with Alicia. It seemed familiar to them, and by looking at their faces, he could tell they had done this before. They were both grinning shyly, obviously enjoying the moment and reliving a past one.

It didn't take long for Alicia to come once again, but Will kept gently pulsing into her. The serious look on his face told her that he was getting closer, but he wasn't ready to come yet. She pushed herself up on her arms to tighten the angle between them. Will moaned at the change, and was able to thrust deeper into her now.

Peter brought himself behind Alicia, so that she was able to lean back on him and give her arms a break. He grabbed her breasts in his hands, massaging and taunting her nipples. This drove Alicia to press harder against Will as he entered and their pace increased dramatically. Will was biting his lip now, to hold on as long as he could. He tried slowing down and teasing Alicia's clit, but this just caused her to buck against him more and more. She hooked her arms behind his neck so that the weight of her upper body was hanging from his neck. Will gave up and drove into her until she screamed and shuttered around him. When her orgasm began, he let himself go and came inside her as well.

Panting and sweaty, Alicia crashed back against Peter. He rolled her until she was on the mattress on her side. Will left her body and Peter curled up behind her, holding her tightly. Will appeared with a warm, wet washcloth and he gently cleaned her up from their evening excursions. Alicia silently enjoyed the pulsing waves throughout her body and the throbbing where Will had been. Slowly her breathing returned to normal, and she saw Will collecting his things to leave.

"Stay," she said to him quietly. Peter said nothing.

Will searched the room for an answer, not quite comfortable with spending the night in their bed. In their bed with Alicia, yes. With Peter, not really. "I have to get up early in the morning," he said lamely.

"Then get up early here," Alicia replied drowsily, patting the empty space beside her.

Will couldn't deny her request. He climbed into bed beside her and she threw a leg over his hips. He laid a hand on her cheek and Peter unconsciously tightened his grip on her waist. Alicia drifted into a peaceful sleep, sated and comforted by both men.

Will didn't sleep well that night. He was exhausted, yes, but he wasn't sure what his role here was. Peter was trying to keep Alicia to himself and Will was so uncomfortable that he drifted in and out of sleep. At 6:00, he slowly rolled off the mattress to collect his clothes and slip out of the apartment unnoticed. He was tiptoeing toward the door when he realized Alicia was watching him. He felt terrible for sneaking out on her. He had never done that to her. And he knew he shouldn't now. He had come here for her, not for Peter, so why was he letting his discomfort with Peter dictate his actions?

He approached the bed again, and leaned down to whisper to her, "Before I leave, would you like me to. . . ?" Will's foggy and sleep deprived brain couldn't find an appropriate word, but Alicia understood what he was asking. She nodded excitedly and slipped away from Peter's grasp. He was snoring loudly and wasn't disturbed by her movement. Will placed his things on the floor beside the bed, and knelt down on the carpet. Alicia brought herself to the edge of the bed, placing her knees over Will's shoulders. She lay back, her hands resting on her abdomen.

Will's tongue slowly ran up one side of her opening and down the other, carefully avoiding her clit. She gasped at his contact and arched slightly against the mattress. His tongue stroked her gently, calming the flesh he had pounded against last night. Alicia was quiet, but squirmed against the mattress, her arms flying out over her head as she rode the waves of the sensations he was causing. It wasn't hot, it wasn't needy, it wasn't driven. It was slow and gentle and lovely.

Peter sat up, looking across the bed to see their naked bodies and the act they were committing. "Are you two trying to leave me out?" he asked angrily.

Alicia was panting quietly by this point, so Will stopped just long enough to answer. "No, she just likes to be licked in the morning. Don't you know that?" he returned to his work, avoiding Peter's eyes. Peter growled as he threw back the sheets and approached Alicia. He lay his arms across her, pinning her down again as they had last night, and began kissing her upside down. He was forceful and passionate, as he had been the night before. Alicia participated for a moment, then pulled away from his kiss.

"Not so much Peter," she said, moving to kiss lightly along his cheek instead. He followed her lead and nipped along her skin as Will reached her clit, and she drew her breaths deep until she reached release. She relaxed into the mattress and Will ran his hand gently along her thigh as he moved to stand up. "Thank you," she said to him quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied back to her. "I've got to go. I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded to Peter as he picked up his pile of clothes and left the bedroom.

Before he made it out of the apartment, he heard Alicia say, "You too Peter. You need to leave."

Peter was shocked. "Why?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I'm not ready to be alone with you. I'll see you soon." Alicia rolled away from him, burying herself back into the blankets on the bed. Peter silently collected his clothes, and left without another word. Alicia snuggled into her bed and drifted back to sleep, drunk with pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2-enjoy! _

_And nope, I don't own them, I just play around with them...alot!_

Will knocked on Alicia's door and waited patiently for an answer. It had been more than two months since that night. They had all carried in with their lives as normal, revealing nothing in their professional lives that could betray their secret. Peter and Will had silently wondered if Alicia would call on them again.

Alicia couldn't get the memories of that night out of her mind. To have so many hands providing her body with pleasure had been ecstasy. She wondered to herself if Peter and Will would be willing to participate in such acts again.

It was awhile before both Zach and Grace made plans to stay over at a friend's at the same time. That day when Alicia granted Grace last minute permission to sleepover, her heart had leaped in her chest.

She had called Peter from the privacy of her car parked in the parking ramp before she left work. He was the easier piece of the puzzle to place. He was enthusiastic and as Alicia hung up, she feared what would happen if Will weren't willing to join them this time.

She took a deep breath as she dialed him.

"Hi Alicia, what's up?" Will asked as he answered her call. He sounded distracted, still working upstairs in his office.

"Hi Will, I was just wondering if you had plans for tonight." Alicia silently shook her head, unable to believe she was asking him this.

Will froze, unsure what she was really asking. He tried to play it cool as he replied, "Just working away. Why, what do you need?"

Alicia took a deep breath and dove into her request. "The kids aren't home tonight and Peter is coming over."

There was silence on the line as Will tried to decipher her hidden message and Alicia waited for his response. "I- I'm sorry," Will stammered, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Alicia laughed nervously as she spoke. "No I'm sorry. I wasn't very clear. That was an invitation. "

So that was it. The realization hit Will as he asked, "Like last time?"

Alicia nodded into the darkness inside her car, then realized that Will couldn't see her. "Yes," she whispered into the phone, afraid to speak too loud.

Will didn't respond right away. He was hesitant to get tied up in this, but he knew he really wouldn't deny himself the time with Alicia. As much as he knew this wasn't a good idea, he knew he just wouldn't be able to stop himself. Peter or no Peter. "Alright," he said quietly. "Sure, what time did you say?"

Relief washed over Alicia. She smiled and Will could hear it in her voice. "Peter won't get here until 10, so I'll see you at 10?" she asked coyly.

"You will," he said with false confidence in his voice. He ended the call and turned back to his work. After 5 unproductive minutes, Will left his office and headed to a bar to prepare himself for tonight.

Now he stood at her door, and was surprised to see Peter swinging the door open. Peter said nothing to Will, and Will just nodded his thanks as Peter stepped aside for Will to enter. Will hesitated in the entryway, but Peter just shut the door and entered Alicia's dark bedroom. Stepping to the doorway, Will could see Alicia's naked form lying face down on the bed. Peter climbed onto the mattress and positioned himself beside Alicia.

"Will's here," Peter told her quietly. He seemed to be giving her a massage. From Alicia's position, Will guessed that Peter had arrived earlier than anticipated and wanted to start without him.

"Good," Alicia replied, her voice lazy as she drew the word out. Will approached the left side of the bed where she was laying and began to undress in front of her. Her eyes were open and she was smiling as he walked up. Her smile grew wider as she met his eyes. She was obviously enjoying Peter's massage and maybe it was helping her to relax so she could enjoy this more. She had been a bit uptight the last time.

Will's clothes were lost and he sat down on the edge of the mattress beside Alicia. He couldn't resist touching her bare ass. He stroked his fingers lightly across her skin. He drew lazy patterns around and around on her cheeks before reaching the crease where her legs joined her ass. Alicia moaned softly and her legs opened slightly. As he continued stroking her there, her moaning grew and her legs spread wider apart. He bent his face down between her legs and blew softly on her damp skin.

Alicia twitched unexpectedly at the contact of his breath on her skin. She squirmed against the sheets as he continued to lightly blow on her as he caressed her thighs. He leaned down to kiss the inside of her alabaster thigh and she rocked up onto her knees.

Peter had continued his massage, trying to keep control over the situation. Will's attention had Alicia ready for more, and so he changed his game plan. As Alicia's hips rose off the bed, Peter began kissing and sucking on her neck while Will worked below her waist. Peter grasped her breast, taunting it slowly to get her attention. When Alicia turned her head towards Peter, he brought her mouth in for a deep kiss.

He engulfed her in his mouth, battling Will for control of her arousal. His hands kneaded the skin on her back and she moaned against him.

Will continued taunting her slowly. He hadn't touched her most sensitive areas yet, continuing to caress and kiss her, offering his warm breath against her moist skin.

As Alicia dove deeper into her kiss with Peter, she turned her body towards him. She shifted her hips, causing Will to rethink his actions. Her legs fell open in front of him, and he lowered his lips to the inside of her thigh. Softly he teased the skin around her opening.

Alicia jumped with surprise at his contact. Will was running his tongue lightly over her folds. She squirmed against him, then arched her back as a small moan escaped her lips. She hitched her leg up higher, desperate for him to give her more.

Peter's hand returned to her nearest breast, circling and teasing her nipple between his fingers. Will began slowly delving into her opening with his tongue, swirling it around before he retracted, explored her clit and then delved in again.

Alicia began to rock towards Will and circled her hips erratically in search of more. Her hands were in Peter's hair, her fingers tightly clenched. Her kisses became more desperate as she moaned into Peter's mouth.

Will continued his cycle with his tongue, picking up the pace a bit at Alicia's wordless urging. Alicia arched her back and was no longer able to hold Peter's kiss. He lowered his mouth to her breast and took her nipple into his mouth. Sucking and teasing her nipple only caused her to moan and thrash about on the bed more.

When she could stand it no more, she pulled away from them both to get their attention while she tried to find her voice. They were staring at her in bewilderment as she said breathlessly, "I need more."

Without a word, Peter placed his hands on her hips to shift them towards Will. Peter made his way down to her ass and positioned himself to enter her from behind. With only a look at Will, Peter suggested that he should return to his previous engagements. Alicia was laying on her side, facing Will. Peter lifted her top leg to his shoulder and entered her slowly. Will leaned down to return his tongue to teasing her clit. Alicia gasped as Peter made it all the way inside her. The angle was strange but wonderful, and Will was able to continue pleasuring her.

Peter drove himself slowly in and out of her, grinning wider with each moan that escaped her. Alicia was making her pleasure known. Her body and her voice were out of her control. She nearly screamed when Will raised damp fingers to tease her nipple and, not to be out done, Peter followed suit with her opposite breast.

Alicia was meeting Peter's every thrust with her hips and an animalistic grunt. She held Peter's hand to her breast with one hand and her other hand was wound into Will's hair. Her back arched so that her head was thrown back against the bed and even when she ventured to flutter her eyes open, she couldn't see either of her lovers.

When Will's tongue changed from a light teasing and flicking of her clit to a slow gentle sucking, she couldn't last any longer. Will's sucking combined with Peter's slamming into her was just too much. Her hands flexed involuntarily as she came, screaming and panting her pleasure out into the room.

It struck her as she was coming back down that she'd heard Will and Peter cry out. She looked up to see Peter examining the back of his hand, where she'd clawed at his hand on her breast, and Will rubbing the spot on his head where she'd held a handful of his hair. She could only offer a sheepish grin as an apology, her lungs still working too hard from exertion for her to speak. Both men returned her smile, acknowledging her lack of control during a moment of passion.

She collapsed limply on the bed, content to lie back and enjoy the waves still flowing through her. Will found his way to her side, slowly running his fingers through her hair and gently massaging her scalp. Peter had left for the bathroom, cleaning up the evidence of his own orgasm inside her. When he returned, he took his place on Alicia's opposite side, curling his body around hers.

Alicia's breathing had returned to normal, but she was still enjoying the sensations within her. Eyes closed, she hadn't spoken a word and she wondered how long they'd let her lie like this. Finally, she peeked over at Will, only to find him patiently watching her face. The slightest of smiles crossed her face and her hand searched for his erection. She found him very hard, a drop of fluid resting on the tip of his penis. Her surprise was apparent on her face, and Will only offered a shrug of his shoulders and a roll of his eyes in return.

Will's hand came up alongside her face and he moved in slowly to kiss her. They kissed for a few moments while Peter massaged Alicia's ass. When Alicia threw her leg over Will's body to relieve the pressure that was building up again between her legs, Will knew it was time to move. He shifted around slightly and entered her slowly.

She was sensitive and a bit sore from being stretched by her position with Peter. Will could see her reaction in her eyes as he slid inside her and slowed his pace. He gently rocked in and out of her, not driving too deep, not pressing too hard, but prepping her for what was to come.

Peter's hands continued massaging her ass and explored her back and thighs as well. When he pressed both hands against her lower back to massage, Alicia let out a moan that neither man could mistake. He pressed just between her hip bones again, apparently hitting a nerve that none of them knew existed. Alicia felt the pressure from Peter multiplied inside her, extending the pleasure she was receiving from Will. Alicia drove Will to pick up the pace until she was panting in his ear.

The sensations were so strong for Alicia that she could no longer lay back lazily and enjoy. Taking the lead, she moved to sit up, bringing Will with her. Without losing his erection from her body, she managed to squat over him. Though he drove his hips up with each thrust, it wasn't enough. They couldn't meet in the middle hard enough to satisfy.

Alicia was a bit frustrated as she pulled back, glancing around them to assess their situation. Peter sat looking somewhat confused beside her. He hadn't been able to find his place in their last position before it ended.

An idea struck Alicia as she glanced at Peter's face. She crawled over Will and climbed off of the bed. Alicia grasped Will by his hands and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He sat there, his erection bobbing from the movement, looking as dumbfounded as Peter. Alicia moved to Peter and drew him off of the bed. Peter followed her over to where Will sat.

Using Peter for balance, Alicia hoisted herself backwards onto Will's lap, slipping down over his penis. She cried out as gravity aided her in falling hard over him, ramming him into her cervix. Will rocked back and forth, moving gradually inside her and giving her time to stretch a bit.

Alicia hooked her feet on the rail that ran along the base of the bed to give herself leverage against Will when he was ready to thrust. She reached out to Peter and pulled him down to kiss her. He adjusted his stance so that he could reach her lips at the right height. They were deeply engrossed in making out when Will thrust hard into her, causing her to gasp and lose contact with Peter's lips.

Alicia leaned forward to sweeten the angle, not missing Will's moan of appreciation, and brought her lips back to Peter. Will wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. Peter had his arms around her shoulders in a strong bear hug. Alicia should have felt claustrophobic, but she just felt supported and very sexually charged.

Alicia and Will found their rhythm, Will pressing deep into her and Alicia using her legs to slide herself up and down his manhood. She knew her legs would be sore the next day, but she didn't care.

She was moaning into Peter's mouth when one of Will's hands found her clit and the other hand found her breast. Alicia's head fell back in uncontrollable pleasure, inviting Peter to kiss down her neck. He began teasing one nipple and she shrieked in surprise. Will took his revenge on her clit, flicking it back and forth between his fingers. His hand moved from her breast to her hip, pulling her down into him with each thrust.

Alicia had lost control of her senses. She was no longer pushing with her legs. Will was doing all of the work as she sailed over the edge to her orgasm. She screamed and convulsed, her body shaking beyond reason. She leaned forward and fell into Peter's shoulder, biting down hard as she hit her peak. Will's grasp on her tightened as he came with hard spurts inside her. They rode the waves of pleasure together, slowing their motions until they were still.

Peter planted a gentle kiss on Alicia's forehead before departing into the bathroom to dampen a washcloth for her. Will leaned back slightly and kissed her at the junction of her neck and shoulder, murmuring his thanks to her. She gently ran her hand up and down his bare thigh to return his gesture, still recovering her breathing.

When Peter returned, he helped her dismount and laid her on the bed to wash her up. Will left to clean himself in the bathroom. When Peter finished, he laid down beside her, stroking her across her abdomen where he knew she was still feeling pulses of pleasure.

Returning from the bathroom, Will considered his options. He could head home and sleep comfortably in his own bed. He could stay here and sleep awkwardly in the same bed as his lover and her husband. He assumed that he was invited to stay again, although no one had spoke since their grunts and screams died.

If he left, Alicia would probably send Peter away as well. That's what happened the last time when he left. The thought of a sated Alicia having to spend the night alone in her bed won him over. He crawled in bed beside her, nuzzling his face against hers. Quietly, they all drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but you'll thank me at the end. It's a long one, so enjoy! Already working on chapter 4..._

_These guys don't belong to me. Have you seen this on tv? That would be your first clue..._

Alicia sat at her desk, trying to focus on her work. It was late in the day and others around her were heading home for the weekend. She had been looking forward to tonight all week, and now that it was only a few hours away, she couldn't think about anything else. The anticipation was getting to her brain, working its way into its mechanisms, jamming up the wheels as they turned.

She sighed and dropped her hands to her lap in frustration. She couldn't get anything else done. It was pointless to continue sitting here and pretending to work. She packed up some files with plans to work on them at home tomorrow.

As she gathered her things, she wondered what tonight might bring. What would they do to her? How would it feel? Who would she have first? How wonderful would it be?

The kids were away again tonight and Will and Peter would be at her door in about two hours. She could only imagine the ecstasy she would be experiencing soon. They had become a drug to her, something she just couldn't shake.

As she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button, she tried again to clear her mind. The doors were closing as a hand reached out from the 28th floor to stop them. Will joined Alicia in the elevator, their eyes meeting with surprise.

Will nodded to her, trying to look casual as the doors were slowly sliding closed. She returned the gesture but her cheeks were burning. She turned her eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

At last the doors were closed and they stood alone in the elevator. Alicia couldn't bring herself to look at Will, not after the naughty thoughts she'd been having all afternoon. It wasn't the same as when just the two of them had been together and she'd found confidence in his interest in her. No, things were different now. The situation was awkward and to openly admit her desire here, at their place of work, seemed shameful to her.

An awkward silence swam around them in the confined space. Will glanced at Alicia, and with a grin he asked, "So, I'll see you later?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, sneaking a glance up at him. In his eyes, she saw his passion. He was anticipating tonight as well. He may have had other feelings, jealousy, shame, anger, pride, but above all, he wanted her. She returned his smile, her eyes now sparkling with the knowledge of what would happen in a few hours.

Will couldn't suppress a chuckle and soon he and Alicia were both laughing out loud into the otherwise empty elevator. They were surprised as the doors opened at the garage level and they were suddenly within the public view again. They both collected themselves, and as Will departed for his car, he casually said, "I'll see you, Alicia."

It was innocent enough. No one else would suspect what it meant to them. Alicia reached her car and sat in the driver's seat. Yes, he would see her. He would see her naked and stretched out before him on her bed in a few short hours. A smile invaded Alicia's face as she exited the ramp.

At home, she couldn't settle down on anything. She ate a few bites of dinner but couldn't bring herself to eat an entire meal. She kept glancing at the clock as she floated from room to room, looking for something to do. What was she doing? This wasn't her. She normally had great focus and control over her mind. Apparently not tonight.

She found herself in her bathroom, dressing in her black robe, applying lotion to her bare skin, adding a bit of extra eye makeup, spraying on perfume when the home phone rang. Throwing the robe around herself, she ran to answer it. Her heart pounded. What if it was one of them? What if they couldn't make it?

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Hi Mom," Grace's voice came through on the other end of the phone. "I forgot my computer in my room. Do you think you can bring it to me?"

Alicia sighed, breathing out the relief that no one was canceling on her and exhaling her frustration with her forgetful daughter. She glanced at the clock. They would be here in 15 minutes, and if she took Grace the computer she would be late getting back. But what could she tell her daughter? Sorry, honey, I can't leave two men waiting in my bed. Yeah, right.

"Sure, sure. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." Alicia hung up the phone and ran to dress her self back in her work clothes. She collected the computer and searched her apartment for her cell phone. She needed to text Peter and Will to tell them she'd be late, but she couldn't find her phone. Maybe she'd left it in her car. She left a note on the fridge just in case and slammed the door on the way out of her apartment.

As much as she tried to hurry, the traffic patterns were not working in her favor. Somehow, she managed to hit the majority of the red lights and get behind every slow driver in Chicago. When she arrived at Grace's friend's house, she saw Grace for only a moment before heading back to her car. Grace gave her a funny look, and Alicia hoped that she didn't suspect anything. Your mother running away from you on a Friday night wearing perfume and extra makeup wasn't exactly ideal.

Back in the car, she pointed her car back home. As she sat at the fiftieth red light of the evening, her cell phone vibrated in the console. So that's where she'd left it. She pressed the button on the dashboard for bluetooth and answered the incoming call. Before she spoke, she read the name on the caller ID. It was Peter.

Peter had arrived on Alicia's floor to find Will standing alone outside the door. Peter gritted his teeth as he walked toward Will. He fumbled through his key ring to find the key for the apartment, asking, "You just get here?"

"It's been a minute," Will replied cooly. "I knocked, but she didn't answer."

Peter furrowed his brow as he shoved the key into the lock. "Well, she should be home," he stated as he opened the door. "Alicia?" he called into the empty apartment as they entered and shut the door behind them. "Alicia, are you here?" Peter called again. He entered her bedroom, while Will explored the living room and made his way into the kitchen.

"In here," Will called out to Peter from the kitchen. "She's going to be late."

Will handed Alicia's hastily written note to Peter and leaned back against the kitchen counter. It was going to be close to half an hour before Alicia would be back. What were the two of them going to do while she was gone?

Peter set the slip of paper down on the counter and glanced at the other man in his wife's kitchen. Their arrangement wasn't as horrible as he'd expected it to be. Sure, it wasn't ideal to share your wife with another man, especially a man she had a history with, but there were perks. It was nice to have someone else there to pleasure her while he was focusing on his own orgasm. It was amazing to watch her come hard and strong underneath his hands, even if another man was partly responsible as well. He'd never seen her so unhinged as she was with the two of them. He supposed he could tolerate their little trio as long as Alicia was so excited by it. He was just glad to have her back, even if she was only half his at the moment. It was a step in the right direction at least.

Peter silently went to the cupboard and poured two drinks, handing one to Will. They stood in the kitchen awkwardly, saying nothing to one another. Will wondered if he should say something, but couldn't come up with anything. What do you say to the man who's sharing his wife with you? There's not exactly an etiquette to follow here. So the two men stood, drinking and staring at the laminate patterns on the floor.

Finally, Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to give Alicia a call," he explained as he dialed. "See where she is." It was a relief to have something to do. Something was better than that awfully awkward nothing that had invaded the kitchen. After several rings, Alicia answered.

"Hi," she said, her voice a bit curt with tension.

"Hi," Peter replied. "We got your note. Where are you now?"

"I'm probably 15 minutes away now. I'm sorry. Grace always has to forget something."

"No, no, it's fine."

"Is it?" Alicia asked, her voice straining with fear of what might be happening in her apartment. Both men left alone to their own devices. She knew that if they argued or yelled or started throwing punches without her there to intervene, it would be the end of their amazing nights of passion.

"Yeah, we're fine. We found your tequilla." Peter laughed, trying to relieve her fears.

"Ok," she said, still unsure about the situation she'd left them in. There was a pause on the line. Peter really had nothing else to say, not in front of Will anyway. But he didn't want to hang up. Hanging up would mean going back to the unbearable anxiety of being left alone with Will for an endless 15 minutes.

"So, 15 more minutes, huh?" Peter asked after a few quiet moments.

"Yeah," she answered with disappointment.

"Ok, so..." he drew out the word, trying to decide if he was really going to do what he thought he was going to do. "What are you wearing?"

Will couldn't hide his surprise as he turned back around. He'd been trying to ignore the conversation, but he hadn't expected Peter to go there.

Alicia drew in a sharp breath, shocked at his question. "Work clothes," she answered timidly. Her voice reminded her of those days past when she'd been weaker, but she couldn't help herself. She thought she knew where this was going.

"Skirt or pants?" Peter asked, his grin making its way through the cell reception.

"Skirt," Will answered from his side of the kitchen. He remembered from watching her walk back and forth through the office today.

Alicia could hear Will speak, and she corrected, "Dress".

"Pantyhose?" Peter asked.

"Nope," she answered shyly. She'd forgotten to put them back on when she got dressed before leaving to go to Grace.

Glancing at Will, Peter set the phone on the counter between them and pressed the button for speakerphone. Licking his lips, he said, "Alicia, if I were sitting there beside you, I'd lean over and run my hand up your bare thigh. I'd move my hand up under your skirt and start petting you through your panties. Are you wearing panties?"

"Uh-huh," Alicia moaned ineloquently. With all of the anticipation already built up inside her, he was able to kill her with his words alone. She wanted nothing more than to be there right now, being touched and handled by them both.

"Good," Peter replied, "''cause I'm going to just tease you for a while. Now, make sure you keep your eyes on the road."

Alicia released a soft moan that she just couldn't keep in as she pressed herself into the back of the seat.

Will leaned in on the counter as he spoke. "And I'd be sitting behind you in the back seat. I'd reach around your seat to run my hands under your thighs and your butt. I'd squeeze you and taunt you a little bit, but then I'd raise my hand up to tease you from underneath."

Alicia arched her back in the seat, trying to rub her clit up against her underwear and relieve some tension. She moaned again, her sounds unmistakable on the other end of the line.

"Are you getting hot?" Peter teased.

"Yes," Alicia hissed in reply.

"Are you touching yourself?" Will asked.

Alicia moaned at the thought. "No, but should I?"

"Yes," Will answered, giving her the permission she sought.

Alicia pressed her hand between her legs, the tension melting away at her contact. She still had one hand on the wheel, but her mind was getting a bit foggy.

"Ok, Alicia, now I'm going to push your panties aside and slip my finger inside you. You're warm and very slippery, did you know that?"

Alicia couldn't answer. She sat, silently imagining Peter doing just that as she tried her best not to cause an accident.

"Now, I'm curling my finger up into you and stroking you inside. Do you like that?"

Alicia couldn't contain her moan before she answered him with a hushed "Yes." Her finger was swatting at her clit through her panties, but she didn't dare do anymore. She needed to get home in one piece.

Will spoke up, "Alicia, I've still got one hand underneath you, pressing into you from underneath. My other hand is snaking down the neckline of your dress to slip into your bra. Did you know that your nipples are hard?"

Again, Alicia could give no intelligible response.

"I'm pinching it now. Alicia, can you pinch your nipple for me?" Will's voice was light, teasing as he spoke.

"At the next light..." she said, struggling to get the words out.

"Ok, we'll wait," he responded. "Tell us when you're there."

She approached the next intersection and the light stayed green. She knew she shouldn't be wishing for red lights. She should be wishing to be there already. But she passed through the intersection without stopping. The next light turned to yellow just as she was approaching and she slammed on her brakes. As soon as it was safe to remove her hand from the wheel, she reached up and pinched her nipple through the fabric of her dress. "Ahhhhhhhhh," she cried out in pleasure.

"It feels good, doesn't it Alicia?" Will smirked, and Peter felt the need to jump in again.

"Alicia, I'm putting another finger inside you, okay?" He didn't bother to wait for an answer this time. "Wow, you're so warm and soft and wet inside. I'm going to pump my fingers in and out of you. Are you pressing down against me?"

"Uh-huh," Alicia answered, her hips moving silently against the palm of her hand. Her dress was shoved up around her waist and she was struggling to keep her focus on the road.

"Good. I'm hard and ready for you when you get here, honey." Peter's use of endearment surprised both Will and Alicia. Alicia didn't have time to consider it as she was busy balancing the needs of her body with the needs of her vehicle. Will felt a bit of anger flaring up inside him, and the surge of hormones he got from this conversation wasn't helping.

"Alicia," Will said, trying to dispel his anger, "tell me what you want me to do to you when you get here."

"Ohhhhhh," she responded, "I... I... can't." At this point, Alicia couldn't form ideas or words.

"Ok, ok," he said, soothing her through the phone. "The next time you stop the car, I want you to pinch your clit. Pinch it and stroke it, ok?"

Alicia nodded without thinking that they couldn't see her.

"Alicia, I just keep pumping in and out of you, and you just won't come. God, you have stamina!" Peter exclaimed into the phone on the counter.

She didn't have the energy to contain her moans any more and they came pouring out of her mouth, one after another, as she wriggled her hips against her hand. She clenched her inner muscles, desperate for release. Finally, she found another red light. She pinched her clit, as Will had asked, and her moans became louder.

"You've found your clit now? Flick it back and forth, Alicia. Imagine it's my tongue," Will instructed.

"Ughh! The light changed!" she said with disgust.

"Just wait for the next one. I'm going to keep taunting your nipple while we wait," Will answered.

Sure enough, the next light was red. She reached back down to her clit again, going after it with all she had. Her voice was filling up the inside of her car as she pleasured herself. The light changed but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She moved the hand that was pressed against her opening up to the wheel in an attempt to control her car. Her left foot came up to the seat to open her legs wider, to aid her in finding more pleasure. As she came, she shouted into the car, "Oh! Oh God! Oh Oh Ohhhhhh God!"

Both Will and Peter were silently grinning at the countertop as they listened in. A few seconds after they heard her breaths calming down, she growled into the phone, "I'm pulling in to the parking garage. You'd both better naked when I get up there!" The screen on Peter's phone reflected that she had hung up on them.

Peter chuckled and put the phone away. He glanced at Will before walking into the bedroom. He began undressing and Will followed. They didn't look at each other as they piled clothes up on the floor. As they sat on the edge of her bed to wait, neither could help but notice the other's erection. That had been a pretty erotic few minutes for them all.

They heard Alicia's keys in the door, heard the door close and then saw her round the corner into her bedroom. With the lights off, they could only see the outline of her form, her hair a bit mussed from rubbing up against the seat in the car.

The sight of them both naked and erect, sitting at the foot of her bed waiting on her was just too much. She slammed the bedroom door behind her, and then they were both on her, kissing, grabbing, undressing her. It was such a frenzy that she couldn't tell who was doing what.

Once she was naked, she felt their erections rubbing up against her as they continued to paw at her and she got an idea. It was difficult, but she managed to pry herself free of them both. Then, without speaking, she put a hand on each of their shoulders and pressed them backwards toward the bed. Peter and Will nearly fell backwards as the back of their calves hit the mattress and they were forced to sit down. Alicia gave them a coy smile as she walked to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She had her back to them and they couldn't see what she was doing. After a moment, she returned, to stand in front of them.

As she gripped an erection in each lubed hand, she said, "I think it's time for some payback." Her hair fell across her eyes, making her teasing tone even more prominent. She began to pump each hand vigorously up and down each man's penis.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Peter cried out, trying to stop her.

"Alicia!" Will warned.

"Nope, this is payback. You don't get a say," Alicia returned, smugly.

As she continued, it became harder and harder for Will and Peter to contain their excitement. Her hands were warm and soft, her grip was tight and the lubrication was perfect. As she was working them, her breasts were free to bounce up and down irresistibly. Will wanted to touch one, but was afraid he wouldn't make it much longer if he did. He wasn't sure what game Alicia was playing, but he didn't want to be the first to come. Peter's eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, keeping him ignorant of the dance Alicia's breasts performed while she serviced them.

Alicia's pace was relentless. She had no mercy. She wanted to make them both come as soon as possible. She looked back and forth between their faces, reading their expressions and smiling devilishly. With a hand on each of them, she could better compare the differences in their anatomy. This was something she'd never thought of before. This was something she probably shouldn't be thinking about now, but she ignored that advice from her conscience.

Peter grunted as he began to twitch in her hand and came with a loud groan. She milked him for a moment and then added a second hand to Will's balls. Her hand was a bit slick from Peter's juices, and she spread them around on Will's skin. He glared at her for just a moment, and she returned with a raised eyebrow. Within moments, Will was grunting and thrusting his hips up against her, spewing his liquid as he came. Alicia grinned at the sight.

Will and Peter collapsed backwards onto the bed to recover. She stepped back from them and was heading to the bathroom to wash her hands when she said, "The first one to get their erection back gets the first turn with me." She heard two groans emitted from the direction of her bed as her words hit them, and she gave yet another smile to her reflection in the mirror.

Alicia entered the room again to see that neither of them had moved. "Are you both that worn out?" she asked slyly. Slowly, Will and Peter sat up, and glanced at each other. Neither of them spoke, but they somehow communicated their next move. Swiftly, they stood and caught Alicia off guard. Taking her to the foot of the bed, they laid her down, spreading her legs wide. Peter knelt down to begin licking her entrance. Will took one luscious leg between his hands, massaging and kissing from her ankle up to her thigh.

Alicia writhed beneath Peter as her arousal returned. She was arching on the mattress, her head thrown back towards the headboard as Will reached her inner thigh. It was difficult to reach very far, as Peter was parked between her legs. In a sudden decision, Will kneeled beside Peter, edging him over just a bit. He began licking Alicia from her thigh towards the lips surrounding her opening. Peter seemed to take the hint and moved over to make room for Will. As they both ran their tongues across her skin, Alicia couldn't contain her moaning or the bucking of her hips. It was as if her body was not her own. Peter and Will each raised an arm up to hold her down, though she still tried to fight against their control. They licked and caressed and nipped at her as she wriggled and moaned beneath them.

It was tight quarters at the foot of the bed for the two men squeezed between Alicia's open legs. Will and Peter were almost facing each other as their tongues battled for more space at her apex. They tried avoiding contact with each other and attempted to each stay on his own side, but it was really impossible in the small space. Their stubbled cheeks were pressed together and their tongues brushed against each other occasionally. They were able to ignore this unwanted contact in the interest of the nearly screaming woman in front of them.

Between the constant licking of two tongues moving in different directions, their stubbled faces rubbing against her sensitive skin and the sensation of being held down by her lovers, Alicia couldn't take much more. Each of her moans rolled right into the next one and she was nearly upside down on the bed from arching against their mouths.

By the time she began begging them for more, they decided to have mercy on her. Will chuckled as he moved his mouth to cover her clit. He sucked hard over her skin, causing her to suck in air hard with a sharp sound. Peter was able to manuever awkwardly underneath Will to enter her with his tongue. He knew this wouldn't be enough for long, but he wanted to extend the teasing. Alicia managed to get one hand entwined in Will's hair and one hand embedded in his shoulder. Unable to move much beyond arching her back, she was taking her body's tension out on Will. He smiled against her skin, thinking of the 5 crescent bruises he'd likely have on that shoulder by morning.

Will's ministrations against her overly sensitive clit were driving her closer and closer to orgasm. As her long, loud moans became shorter syllables, Will stepped up his game, bringing her to a sudden orgasm. She shuddered and relaxed upon the bed for only a moment. They didn't give her a break. Will's touch was lighter, his licks concentrating on the sensitive area around her clit, but he didn't stop. Peter never slowed down a bit, determined to bring her to another orgasm quickly.

He swiftly removed his tongue and buried two fingers deep inside her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Will continued lightly teasing with his tongue while Peter set a driving pace with his fingers. Alicia's grip on Will's shoulder tightened as her back collapsed against the bed and she bucked her hips as much as she could against the pressure of Peter's fingers inside her. She couldn't contain the sounds that came pouring out of her mouth as another orgasm built within her. She needed more, she needed more inside her, but she couldn't form the words to request it. She wriggled and bucked her hips, trying her hardest to release the pressure that was on the brink of exploding.

Sensing her frustration, Will reached up and began massaging her nipple as he clamped down on her clit. She came nearly instantly, her muscles soon relaxing as she collapsed in exhaustion. Her eyes remained closed a moment, and when she opened them again, she found two smug faces smiling at her from the foot of the bed. Exhausted, she returned with a slight smile and draped her arm across her bare stomach as she fell back against the bed with a sigh of contentment. She let out a soft moan as each man took her foot in his hand and began massaging her sole and up her calf. This is bliss, she thought to herself, still coming down from her back to back orgasms.

After a few minutes, her breathing had returned to normal, and she still hadn't had either of them inside her. She sat herself up slowly, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Ok, who's got an erection?" she asked boldly. Peter and Will stood and turned to face her, each displaying a prominent erection. Alicia pursed her lips and looked back and forth between them, trying to decide who had won her contest.

She slid off the end of the bed, then grabbed Peter by the wrist, directing him to the bed. She pressed him backward until he was lying down on the bed, then she pressed a knee on either side of his legs as she mounted the bed to straddle him. She bent down, taking his penis in to her mouth. Peter hissed at her, then moaned as she let his penis slip out of her mouth, and turned around to Will, still standing behind her. She pulled him up behind her, leaning forward and throwing a mischievous glance at him over her shoulder. Will grinned, catching her meaning, as he placed his hands on her hips, readying himself to slide into her. She turned her attention back to Peter, taking him into her mouth once again. She moaned as Will slid all the way into her in one stroke. One man in front of her, one man behind. The sensation was amazing.

Alicia slid up and down Peter's member, reveling in the pumping of Will's penis in and out of her. She was able to time their strokes so that she took Peter fully into her mouth with each of Will's strokes into her. Will set the pace, and Peter didn't seem to mind one bit. His eyes were clamped shut, his head bobbing as she quite literally sucked the life out of him. Will leaned down, wrapping one arm around her, pressing his bare chest to the naked skin of her back. His hand reached out and grabbed one of her breasts, holding on dearly as he drove in and out of her. Peter's hand had lifted to the back of her neck, pulling her down to him with each stroke. He cried out as he came hard into her mouth. Alicia licked him clean and flashed him a glistening smile. Will noticed that she was finished with Peter and shifted his angle a bit, hitting her harder with each stroke. Alicia sat up, leaning back against Will, sweetening the angle of their connection even more. Will began nipping at her neck and she released a squeal of enjoyment as he stroked an especially tender spot.

Peter opened his eyes to watch Alicia's face as she neared orgasm once again. Her mouth flew open, yet only short sounds were able to escape her throat. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her head thrown back as Will's lips met the skin of her shoulder. She had one hand holding his hand to her breast, and her other hand wrapped around behind him, holding him closer to her. She was beautiful, and Peter admitted to himself that this unorthodox arrangement was not without its benefits.

Will murmured wordlessly against Alicia's skin as he tried to hold himself back until she could come. He held a hand pressed against her belly, controlling himself as he drove in and out of her. He moved his hand down into her hair, finding her clit quite quickly. He dampened his fingers at the place they were joined and raised his fingers back up to her clit, rubbing it between his fingers. She soon began to tighten around him and came breathlessly, with almost no sound. Her muscles twitched and tightened for several moments as a long orgasm overtook her. Will finally allowed himself to come, but even he finished before her muscles finally relaxed. She slumped backwards against him to catch her breath.

When she came back to herself, slipping out of Will's grasp, she noticed Peter watching her. Then she noticed that his penis was already hardening again. She raised one eyebrow at him in a silent quip, and he returned with a shrug and a smile. Grabbing his wrist again, she pulled him up off of his back, still kneeling on the bed beside him. Without a word, she pulled Will down to where Peter had just lay. She straddled him, leaning down, taunting Will with a look that told him she wanted to devour him. Her breasts hung free, as she very slowly brought her mouth down to his penis. He was not erect yet, but as she took him into her mouth, he shrieked, "Oh shit, Alicia!" She smiled, peeking up at him and swirling her tongue around the hot flesh inside her mouth. She could already feel him hardening from her movements.

Without letting go, she motioned for Peter to come up behind her. He slowly pressed the tip of his penis to her entrance, drawing lazy circles around her sensitive flesh. He moved to the opposite shoulder than Will had been kissing just moments before and pressed his lips against her skin. He planted light kisses all along her shoulder before reaching her neck and sucking gently. She moaned a bit at this, moving her head to give him better access to the area.

Will had reached a full erection in her mouth and she'd slowly begun to slide him in and out, teasing the tip with her tongue each time she reached it. She alternated between sucking him hard and slowly teasing him with her tongue. When Peter entered her from behind, slowly bobbing in and out of her, she hummed against Will's erection, causing him to jump. They were all moving a bit slower this time around, all three of them still worn out from the evening's prior excursions.

Peter gently probed in and out of Alicia's body, thrusting up into her when he reached her end before slowly retreating back out. Alicia mimicked his movements with Will, sliding up and down his hot member slowly and gently until he was all the way into the back of her throat. Peter's hands were on her hips, steadying himself for his slow pace. Alicia's hands were bracing herself against the bed, and Will had both of his hands buried in Alicia's hair, caressing her scalp. It was slow and almost sweet. It was exactly what they needed at the end of such an exhausting session.

To Alicia, it felt like they carried on like this for years, slowly driving in and out, up and down. Slowly building orgasms, gently teasing, lightly kissing. It was something like a trance. Finally, she felt Will begin to twitch inside her mouth, bringing her back to the real man in front of her. She moved one hand down to cup and massage his balls, knowing he was close. She lifted her eyes up to him just in time to see him come, silent as ever, but with his arousal written all over his face. As he shuddered and finished, she let him go, cleaning up the mess and shooting him a sweet smile.

He was spent, completely exhausted and he couldn't believe he'd had three orgasms, but he couldn't let her go. He couldn't let her finish alone with Peter. He forced himself to sit up, taking her face into his hands and kissing her forcefully on the mouth. Noticing Will's involvement, Peter picked up the pace of his thrusts. Alicia let out a moan into Will's mouth as Peter stroked her most intimate spot inside. She continued kissing him, deepening the kiss and she devoured his face. Her hand had lifted to the back of his head, needlessly pulling her to him. Peter's thrusts were rocking them back and forth, but they rode it out, not letting their lips separate.

As Alicia's orgasm built, she had to let go of Will's mouth. She had been moaning into his mouth for several minutes now, and she couldn't take it anymore. Will lowered his mouth to her breast, taking the opposite nipple between his fingers. Alicia's voice was a bit hoarse as she let out a squeal of pleasure at Will's contact. Peter's fingers found her clit, shoving her over the edge. This orgasm came long and hard, as the last one had, and she screamed her way to completion. When she collapsed onto Will, Peter withdrew, having finished his own orgasm. They were all too exhausted to clean up. They lay in a pile on the bed for several minutes. Eventually, Peter found enough energy to lift himself off the bed long enough to make them comfortable. He covered them all with the blankets and managed to get Alicia to a pillow before nuzzling up alongside her.

As Alicia was drifting to sleep, she spoke very softly. "Did I have five ...?" her question trailed off, but they knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed, caressing her skin.

"Yes, yes you did," Will answered, planting a kiss on her arm.

"Wow," she replied. "Thank you," she whispered softly after a moment.

Will grinned sleepily as he said, "And if you ask nicely, I'd be happy to lick you clean in the morning too."

"Mmmmmmm," Alicia groaned. "Don't talk about it now." She could already feel a fire growing low in her belly. "I don't have the energy for more."

Both men released a slight chuckle before a silence fell over the room and they all drifted to sleep.


End file.
